


All Yours

by WriterSketch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brock Rumlow is not Hydra, Darcyland, F/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, and bad dirty talk, like it's only porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSketch/pseuds/WriterSketch
Summary: She's only his, in this cabin and everywhere else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, it's seriously only porn, guys. Just so you know, my headcanon is that Rumlow is a double-agent for Fury and he never really was Hydra (otherwise he would never touch Darcy in my head, I wouldn't let him). I don't have a beta but I edited as much as I could. This is not poetry, just a dirty fic made to ahem, make you feel good ? Leave a comment if you liked it, thanks!

She had no idea how she got here - well, no, she knows the technicality but things got out of hand since the very moment Brock had been assigned to her protection. Jane was off world with her intergalactic beau and she was the girl stuck on earth, being targeted by an invisible enemy. After countless heavy stares (the kind that got her goosebumps all over), near touches and real light ones, Brock just grabbed her head and kissed her like she never had been kissed in her life.

They tumbled on the couch the safe house had (a plaid monstrosity) and he smiled, flipped open his belt, unzipped his tactical pants and let out his way more than average cock out. It was the biggest she ever seen. It hung there, thick and hungry. She did that to him, she thought, made him hard. Darcy’s lips were suddenly dry and she admired what mother nature gave the Strike Team leader; it was veiny but curiously perfect and looked considerable.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” He reached down and grabbed it, pulling his hand over the length of it for her to see. “Touch it.” And she did, it grew harder and heavier in her hand and when she gripped the cock with both hands, giving it one long stroke, Brock put his chin to her forehead and let out a very masculine moan. “So good, Darcy.”

She stroked it again from the base to the very angry tip and it pulsed into a stiff rod. She circled the head in short strokes and he pulled her closer. Darcy felt herself grow wet and she suddenly wanted more than anything to have him in her mouth. Which even surprised her, she wasn’t miss blowjob, never was. But Brock’s raw masculinity changed so much from her ex boyfriends, it was like day and night. The way he responded to her touch made her feel powerful, more capable of bringing pleasure to such mountain of a man. She liked it a lot.

She decided to drop to her knees in front of him, looked at the beautiful organ in front of her and stuck her tongue out to take in the bit of pre cum that glistened at the tip, lingering on it sensually,then she looked up at him and she felt his hand gripping her hair in a makeshift ponytail; she loved it and didn’t even know she was into it before this strange afternoon of discoveries. Brock’s eyes were piercing through her core, he was biting his lips and he looks like a savage beast, hanging on by a thread. Darcy pressed her tongue to the spot underneath where his testicles met his shaft and then ran her tongue back to the leaking head, slowly and making it so wet, spit was running along her hands. The whole thing was overwhelming for both of their senses.

Brock’s head rolled back and his hand grabbed even harder at her hair. She sucked as much as she could into her mouth, stretching her jaw while jerking his shaft over and over in her wet hands. He growled and looked at her stuffed mouth.

“Take off your shirt,” he ordered, reaching down to brush Darcy’snipples through her bra and shirt, “Get up, Gorgeous.” He took off her shirt, slipped fingers under her bra while she still worked his slick cock.

Then he kissed her, not for the first time, no, their first was when he blocked her against the kitchen counter after their banter turned into a fight. He made her gasp when his scorching lips brushed down her neck. “I can’t wait to be inside you.” he said, running his fingers over both of her nipples, “God, I love your tits, been wanting to put my cock between them for the longest time, it will look so nice wrapped in those work of art.”

She kissed him back and felt his cock grow even harder at his own words. He suddenly took her hands off of him, dugged his big hands into her waist and helped her move on him, on the couch. She was straddling him, breasts perfectly aligned with his face and let her body fall, feeling his cock against her panties. “Mmh, yes, you feel good, baby.” She couldn’t help but say and Brock slid his hands up the back of her skirt and grabbed her ass, directing it down onto him. “Grind that little pussy on me.” She pressed down onto his bulge and he took his hands, ran them over her heavy tits, wet the nipples with his tongue and played with them with his fingers. Darcy’s head rolled back, uncontrolled, feeling worshipped.

Her ex boyfriend seemed almost afraid of them but not Brock, he loved them, knew how to touch her. “Fuck, sweetheart, your tits…” he sucked hard on her nipples, pressing them together, his tongue flicking rapidly to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

She moaned and crushed herself harder onto his burning cock, “Want you so much, please” she mewled shamelessly, making him say, “Can’t wait to bend you over and watching you take my big cock, gorgeous.”

“Yes, please.” she said breathlessly, she knew they weren’t poets but damn if it wasn’t working on her like a charm. He reached underneath Darcy and slipped her wet panties aside, “Have to have a taste, gotta make you ride me now, then I’m going to pound you hard on the bed.”

She wanted to beg for more and he knew it, he just smiled and used one hand to guide the head of his cock into her as she lifted herself slightly. His cock seemed to expand,filing her everywhere, as it impaled her for the first time. “Oh wow, so big.”

“That’s it, ride it, make it yours.” Her wetness grew as she pressed harder to take more of him in her. She put her hands onto the seat behind Brock’s head, lifted her ass and pushed down on him again violently. They both groaned at the sensations and he moved his hands to her hips and helped directing her movements on him. “So fucking tight.”

Darcy loved fucking Brock, the revelation was like a thunderbolt in her mind, she bounced on him up and down, rolling her hips on his wet cock. The ecstasy felt never ending. The rolling of her hips were too much for him though because he eased his dick from her pussy, which seemed to let go reluctantly and achingly. Darcy pouted at the loss and runned a hand over it, taking in the impressive view again.

He divested himself of his last clothes and took her hand, pushed her thought the cabin towards his bedroom. Darcy thought she was going to faint just looking at his beautiful back and ass, the man was like a sculpture. They were both ready and when Brock bent down to kiss her once again, she had the feeling that he could have spent hours kissing her, rolling her nipples around his tongue and could probably make her come with just that (he was that good).

He wasted no time, laid her across the bed, “Want to see your face, baby girl.” She lifted her legs and he balanced them on his shoulders, pressing his cock at her entrance and looked at her face when her mouth feel open. Her pussy spread for the thick head, then wrapped around his shaft. He was careful, working himself in and out, slowly, balls deep.

Darcy moaned and reached out to touch his six pack, feeling him work her. “You like that, baby girl?” he whispered, “Yes, this is perfect.” He pushed further, his eyes dark and serious. “Deeper, please!” She asked.

He laid on top of her, balancing himself on his hands, and kissed her roughly, tugging at her lips with his teeth. He pumped his full weight into her once, then again. “You’re so wet, turn around now.” He helped her roll over easily, and pushed her shoulders gently into the bed as he lifted her ass and gave it a light smack.

“So beautiful.” He knelt behind her, parting her pussy with one hand, asking her if she was ready. Darcy never felt so exposed, air dancing against her folds and her skin felt electrified at his touch. “Yes, I’m ready.”

He answered her invitation instantly, and rammed his cock into her hard and deep, to the hilt. He let out a glorious moan as his full cock met her wetness and his hands went directly to grab her full ass. Darcy muffled her scream with the mattress.

“Oh Darcy,” he sighed, as he gave it to her again, thrusting and it made her cry out, grasping at the comforter. He drew his cock out of her, slowly then ran his rough hand up her spine and kissed the middle of it, “You’re so good for me, thank you.” he said.

Darcy thought she was made to take him this way, they both needed it to badly, she raised her ass as high as she could in the air, arching her back to let him fill her more. He put his hand on her hips and pulled her back to him, filling her inch by inch, burying himself into her aching and pulsating flesh. He kissed the nape of her neck and she felt his hot breath on her hairline, then he stopped being gentle.

He pressed one hand onto her back and shoved himself into her, she let out a gasp when he bottomed out each time. Then he put one leg out to balance himself and put one hand under Darcy’s belly to lift her up and draw her closer as he crushed himself into her over and over. She was delirious from the constant hammering he gave her, her sweet dripping pussy gave rippling spasms of sheer pleasure.

His groan, his cock, his sweat made her forget who she was or where she was. She only thought of taking him more and take him harder. She begged him, wriggled her ass back toward him. He took notice, slapped her ass harder than the first time and let it bounce against his cock. “This pussy is mine now!” He slammed into her again and the bed moved with his actions,ramming against the wall. “Yessss,” she moaned.

“Gonna fuck you everyday, you’re ready for that?” The noises they were making made her glad that cabin was in the middle of nowhere. He pushed further into the bed and she grounded back as hard as he fucked her, her ass wildly slapping against his stomach and balls, both sweating profusely. All of the pressure of the mattress and his cock was too much for Darcy and she knew she was going to cum for the first time during penetration. “You’re gonna come all over my cock and then I’m going to fill you up, you want it?” He asked and Darcy moaned again when he tugged on her hair. “Yes!”

A wave of pleasure filled her then rolled out to her entire body with a shudder and she yelled wantonly, her legs trembling.

“Good girl,” he said, keeping on pounding her, like he would never stop. Darcy continued to grind on the mattress even after her orgasm as he pounded her from above. He then pumped his cock in and out of her one more time, bend her hard back to him as he put all of his weight into filling her and stopped. Every inch of Brock pulsed inside of her, his hot release filing Darcy . “Fuuuuck,” he said before collapsing onto her and groaning in her ear. The were both breathless and Darcy felt her wetness and his cum dripping out of her abused but satisfied pussy in one hot, messy current. She could feel his cock changed inside her, the engorged rod retreating and slipping out and all she could think about was when they would do this again.

“So, yours, uh?” She asked, wanting to giggle from the endorphin high she was having. Brock’s hands went to her hips, squeezing her playfully. “You bet, been having my eyes on you since that first time I caught a glimpse of your sass back at HQ. Knew we’d be dynamite.”

He pulled out of her and laid down on the bed so they could be face to face. He couldn’t help but caress her hair out of her face and she couldn’t help but kiss his hand for it.

“You know it’s not a one time thing, right? I don’t let myself …” He didn’t have to finish, she understood. “I know and I’m in if you are.” They smiled at each other a little goofily, a sharp contrast to what just happened between them.

“But, that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you sleep either, gorgeous. Give me five minutes and I will eat that sweet little pussy of yours.” She flushed all over at the visual he just gave her and she gulped. He was such a dirty talker.

“Boy, best protection program ever.”


End file.
